Distractions part 2
by GuitarGrrrl
Summary: COMPLETE! 4th in a series focusing on Faith and Willow. Detailed summary included.
1. Default Chapter

Note: this fic is the fourth in a series I am writing about Willow and Faith. I have included a

summary for those who have not been following the story line. This particular summary may not

be as detailed because it is a two-part episode.  
  
**Previously on GuitarGrrrl's version of Joss Whedon's Buffy the Vampire Slayer:  
**

Buffy and Angel talking at the Bronze: "Spike.... His soul's a little different than yours Angel...He

fought for it. He earned it back. You, were cursed with your soul." "What—How do you know

for sure? I mean- what about the Shanshu?" "Maybe it wasn't meant for you."

Cut to the Summers' kitchen: Dawn: "It says it right here Buff, in black and white, 'In his 150th

year, the champion, a vampire with a soul, will carry a great weight upon him...."

Cut to:

Willow and Faith just got finished a picnic. They're on their way home, in Xander's car. "You're

not real." Willow said through clenched teeth. "Leave us alone." Faith said sternly. The camera

finally lets us see who's sitting there in the back seat. It's The First. This time it has taken the

form of Tara. "I don't see why I should leave I mean- I'm all you think about baby."

Cut to Summers' residence. Willow and Faith pulled up. Spike and Buffy are of the porch.

Faith: "You guys ok?" Spike: "Yeah- she's just a bit spooked." Faith: "What happened?" Spike:

"The First. Appeared as her mother." Faith: "Same thing happened to us, appeared as Tara.

Willow fell asleep crying. I'm worried about her."

Morning: Faith talking to Dawn in the hallway. "Willow had terrible dreams last night. I heard

her talking in her sleep. I tried to wake her, but I couldn't. Then she started crying." "What was

she saying?" "I dunno Dawnie. It was hard to understand her." Faith flicked the butt of her

cigarette into the grass. "I think Buffy had nightmares last night too." "What makes you say

that?" "I dunno. Since I became a slayer, I've been kinda connected to Buffy somehow, like a

slayer intuition or something. I can feel when something's wrong with her."

Cut to: Buffy and Spike in the basement. "Got somethin' for you." "Is it a stake?" Buffy walked

over to Spike and held out her hand.

Spike looked down to see Buffy holding the ugliest, gaudiest necklace he'd ever seen. "Thanks,

luv. Steal it from King Tut's grave?" "Angel gave it to me. Says it's supposed to be worn at the

final battle. By a champion...it's you Spike." Buffy leaned down and kissed Spike gently on the

lips.

Cut to: Willow's room. Faith: "What'd you get at the mall?" Willow kissed Faith's lips hungrily,

but Faith pushed her away. "Will you answer my question?" Willow nodded yes. "I want you."

She whispered in the slayer's ear. Faith kissed Willow softly on the lips. Willow deepened the

kiss, her tongue begging for more. "Red, stop." Faith looked at the woman sitting on top of her.

"This is, hot, **YOU** are hot, but I gotta tell ya Red, it's not time."

"Willow wait—"

Willow slammed the bathroom door and rested her back against it. She slid her body down the

door until her butt hit the floor. A few more tears fell. "Willow, Will don't do this..."

Faith is sitting on the floor, one hand banging gently on the door. "Willow...Red... open up!"  
  
Tears begin to fall. "I love you..." Faith whispered to herself.

**Teaser:**

The Summers' backyard. Faith is training with the potentials. She's setting up some dummies

and targets for them to practice. Kennedy is setting up her crossbow and Faith is standing, arms

folded, watching.

"You don't have to baby-sit me. I know what I'm doing."

"I wasn't- I mean—whatever." Faith turned to walk away.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Red won't let you get down and dirty."Faith stopped in her tracks. Without turning around she said, "You have no right to talk about

her that way."

"I'm just sayin'—I'd've had her in the sack by now."Faith turned around and pushed Kennedy to the ground. Kennedy landed on her ass."What the hell?" She whined.Faith pushed Kennedy all the way to the ground so that she was laying flat on her back. Faith

put her foot on Kennedy's stomach and bent down so no one else could hear her.

"You're just jealous because she doesn't want you. What we do behind closed doors is

nobody's business, but hers, and mine."

"You making her cry is my business, I care about her." Kennedy gasped.

"She doesn't care about you. Just leave her alone."

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Kennedy smirked, proud of herself for hurting Faith.Faith took her foot off of Kennedy's stomach, and trudged off to the back stoop. She lit up a

cigarette and went back to watching the potentials train. Buffy stepped out onto the porch.

"Faith- Willow didn't give you her present...?"

"Let's not talk about it." Faith said as she blew smoke out of her lips."You turned her down?""How does everyone know about this?" Faith stood and turned to look at Buffy."What are you talking about?"

"Brat just came down on me hardcore for making Red upset and now you're gonna yell—save

it, B. I've heard it. It's between me and Red, not everyone else."

A single tear rolled down Faith's cheek. She walked into the house, slamming the door behind

her.

Buffy is standing with her hands at her sides. She'll deal with Faith later.

"I need everyone to listen hard." All the young women in the backyard stopped what they were

doing and turned to look at Buffy.

Buffy V.O.**"We've pretty much left you all in the dark about this upcoming battle,"  
**Cut to: Giles and Dawn in the living room discussing a book.**"we've been planning, preparing, you've been training."**Cut to: Willow brushing her hair, looking in the mirror. She has tears in her eyes.**"We've all been preparing for something, and even though we don't know what it is for ****sure,"  
**

Cut to: the kitchen where Andrew and Xander are browsing through their comic books, smiling, laughing.

**"we've come up with a plan of action. In a few days it'll be time to fight."  
**Cut to: a shot of the potentials, not really listening to Buffy.**"Some of you may die in this battle."**Cut to: Spike in the basement, losing a battle with a punching bag.**"Some will come out bruised and broken,"**Cut to: Faith walking out of the kitchen and into the hallway just as Willow is walking down the stairs.**"but we have to stick together."**Willow, wearing Tara's leather jacket,  
  
****

**"Stick it out, together. Put aside your differences,"**

sped past Faith and slammed the door with a majick flick of the wrist.

****

**"and fight, together."**


	2. chapter 2

Dawn and Giles are sitting in the living room, both confused about what just happened.  
  
"Faith, is everything alright?" Giles asked with concern.  
  
"Yeah, G-man. Everything's fine. Nothing that the end of the world won't cure."  
  
"Are you [I]sure[/I] you're ok?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I'll be alright, I just—gotta find Willow." With that, Faith hurried out of the house.  
  
Dawn looked at Giles who was shaking his head in disbelief and cleaning his glasses.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Giles looked up at Dawn, and put his glasses back on his face.  
  
"Giles—you look on disapprovingly at everything that goes on around here."  
  
"Dawn, this is a very serious time. We're on the brink of another apocalypse."  
  
"See- Giles, 'another.' We've been through this before. We've gotten through it before."  
  
"How do can you be so positive we'll get through it this time?"  
  
"I can't. That's why I've been doing this research. That's why Buffy and Willow and Faith have been trying to relax and prepare themselves for this fight. Giles, 'all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.'"  
  
Dawn stood and headed for the kitchen. This left Giles sitting in the living room by himself, quite perplexed.  
  
"When did she grow up?" He said to himself.  
  
-----------  
  
Cut to: the basement.  
  
Spike is muttering to himself about being stuck in the basement.  
  
"Spike...?"  
  
Buffy called down the steps. Not receiving an answer she decided to walk down.  
  
She found a shirtless vampire, sitting on the cot, somewhere in outer space.  
  
"Hey." She said as she sat next to him. "What's with the eyebrows?"  
  
"Huh?...oh, sorry. I—"  
  
Buffy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Brooding?"  
  
"No, that's the Poof, not me. I don't brood. I was just... thinking."  
  
"About the battle?...about being the champion?"  
  
"About that kiss."  
  
"It was a mistake." Buffy sat forward and put her folded arms on her knees.  
  
"Didn't feel like one, luv."  
  
"What is it with you vampires? Always gotta turn something simple into complicated. It was [B]just[/B] a kiss."  
  
Buffy stood and walked away.  
  
What the bloody hell was that all about? Spike thought to himself. 


	3. chapter 3

Cut to: The streets of Sunnydale.  
  
We see Willow walking out of a flower shop with one white lily in her hand.  
  
She appears to be walking aimlessly. Eyes down, shoulders heavy, tearstained cheeks.  
  
_Angel –by Sarah McLaughlan_  
  
_Spend all your time waiting_

_for that second chance_

_for a break that would make it okay_

_there's always one reason_

_to feel not good enough_

_and it's hard at the end of the day_  
  
Willow arrives at the cemetery. She's walking in the direction of Tara's plot. Willow looked up and froze at what she saw.  
  
_I need some distraction_

_oh a beautiful release_

_memory seeps from my veins_  
  
Faith was sitting in front of Tara's headstone. "I never got to meet you... but you had to be really special. Red... I mean ...Willow, really misses you."

Willow tried not to let Faith know she was standing right there, but she couldn't hold back the sob that was aching its way up through her throat. Faith turned her head, and saw the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen.  
  
_let me be empty_

_and weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

Faith stood and started to walk away.  
  
_so tired of the straight line_

_and everywhere you turn_

_there's vultures and thieves at your back_

Willow grabbed Faith's arm. "Stay." She whispered as her tears became more evident._and the storm keeps on twisting_

_you keep on building the lie_

_that you make up for all that you lack_

_it don't make no difference_

_]escaping one last time_

_it's easier to believe_

Willow fell to her knees. She put her hand up to her face to catch some of the tears.

_in this sweet madness_

_oh this glorious sadness_

_that brings me to my knees_

Faith knelt down next to the red head and took her into a warm embrace. Willow put her arms around Faith as she cried.

_in the arms of an angel_

_fly away from here_

_]from this dark cold hotel room_

_and the endlessness that you fear_

_you are pulled from the wreckage_

_of your silent reverie_

_you're in the arms of the angel_

_]may you find some comfort here_

Willow cried for a long time. Her stomach ached from her sobs and her face was red from her tears. Faith held her the whole time, and her shirt was soaked with salty tears. Faith didn't care. She needed to be there for the woman she loved."We should get home." Faith whispered."Not now, not yet." Willow looked up at the woman holding her. "I just—I'm sorry about earlier. It was stupid of me to come on to you like that.""No... Willow, it's okay. I should have been more gentle with you.""I shouldn't have brought it up. I don't think I'm ready to...""It's ok. I'm not either.""You're not?""Not that I don't want you, Red, cause you are so sexy...I've never done this whole 'girl' thing. I never looked at someone and felt stuff."Willow leaned up and kissed Faith on the mouth. Then she put her head back on the slayer's shoulder."Can I ask you something?""Go for it, Red." Faith looked down at her witch."Why'd you come here?""I thought you'd be here. And when you weren't, I sat down and just started to spill my guts."Willow look up at the slayer again, this time with questioning eyes."I told her that I was afraid I screwed things up with you. I told her that the reason I turned you down was because you're still in love with her. Willow, you gotta give it time. She was your everything, you said it yourself. After hearing that, I know you could never love me like that. I know you could never love me that way—"Faith stopped mid-sentence. _"the way I love you." _Faith whispered.Willow sat silent. Faith confessed her love, and Willow was speechless. The two women sat for a long while. The sun was beginning to go down."We should go." Faith whispered."You're right."Faith stood and held out her hand to help red head off the ground."I mean you're right about one thing. I'll never love you like I loved Tara. You didn't mess this up...I still want you in my life. I still want to be with you."Willow took Faith's hand and kissed it softly. Then she pulled the woman in for a hug. Willow kissed Faith's shoulder, her neck and took a second to play with Faith's earlobe. Then ever so quiet Willow whispered, "I love you, Faith."Willow pulled her head back just enough to meet Faith's eyes. "I love you. I fell for you a long time ago. I was just so afraid to express it. I was so scared that I'd let her go, if I let someone in. But I've let you in, and I think there's room for two, one old, one new. But it doesn't mean I'll love you any less. And—"Faith stopped Willow's babbling with a kiss. She'd heard enough. They stood, in a tight embrace, arms wrapped around their new found love; lips dancing in the moonlight. 


	4. chapter 4

The two women walked toward 'home' hand in hand, smiling, laughing, and talking, stopping occasionally to steal a kiss or two.

"Willow...I gotta ask you something."

"Ok."

"Last night—what did you dream about?"

"I don't' remember dreaming. I slept really well. I woke up with lots of energy."

"Oh. Ok." Faith smiled on the outside. Her mind formed a million questions, but she just let it go.

"Why?" Willow looked at her slayer.

"Just asking." Faith began to worry about her red head.

The twosome arrived at the Summers' residence to find a living room full of potential slayers, one watcher, two boys, an ex-demon and a watcher junior who seemed to be running the whole shindig.

"Where's B?" Faith asked.

"She'll be here in a minute." Dawn said flatly. "You two should stick around for this."

"You know I never miss the action." Faith smirked.

Willow shot her a playful glare. Kennedy watched on in disgust.

Buffy busted through the front door, out of breath.

"So this is where everyone is. I thought we were supposed to meet at the park after patrolling."

"Dawn called a meeting." Giles said, cleaning his glasses.

"And nobody told me?"

"Guess not," Dawn looked at her sister. "But now that you're all here I can get started."

"Dawn what is this all about?" Buffy was confused, but so was everyone else.

"While everyone has been busy, robbing malls, (she looked at Buffy and Willow) and fighting over petty things (she looked at Kennedy and Faith and some of the potentials) and falling in love (she looked at Faith and Willow) and reading comic books (she looked and Andrew and Xander), I have been research-o girl."

Giles looked up at Dawn.

"Giles too. Minus the girl part."

The room was silent. Dawn needed a minute to formulate in her head how she was going to tell everyone the things she'd been discovering.

----------------- 

Meanwhile:

Cut to: Spike.

He's wearing his duster, walking through the streets of SD. It's just become dark enough not to worry about the sun anymore. At least, for a couple of hours. Spike turned down an alley and saw a little girl, crying on the ground.

"Are you alright luv? Isn't it time you get home?"

"It's ok m-m-mister. I don't have a home anymore."

"How is that ok?"

"Because I'm DEAD!" She shouted. The little girl stood now, and appeared not to be hurt anymore. She started walking toward Spike.

"Hey- where are you going?"

"Home." She walked right through Spike.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're—"She was gone. Disappeared. Spike continued walking to his destination. Spike walked with his head down, eyes pointed at his feet.

"Oof." He blurted out as his body slammed into someone...

"Sorry mate...Oh, it's you." Spike felt no remorse, and kept walking.

"That's all I get? I mean not even a hello for your favorite grandsire?"

"Angel, leave me alone."

"Buffy gave it to you didn't she?"

"I didn't sleep with the slayer."

"No, I mean the necklace. She gave you the necklace."

"Why do you care?"

"Because it's not yours."

"Well, it's certainly not yours." Spike kept walking away from Angel.

"Don't ignore me. Don't ignore this."

"You're just jealous, Angel, because she didn't choose you."

"It's not that. It's not like I can have her anyway."

"What is it then? You think this one last battle will restore your humanity?"

"Maybe, I don't know, but if thew world ends, I wanna be by her side."

"That's all you care about isn't it? Making yourself worthy, not of humanity, or whatever prophecy, but of the slayer."

"Are you saying you have a better chance at that?"

"No, point is- I don't care. I'm not here to prove myself. I did that already. Now it's time to fight."

----------------------- 

Cut to: Summers' living room.

The room was silent. Dawn stood and spoke as everyone listened.

"All the things you've been doing these past few days...little encounters with the First. It's nothing. It's all nothing. Sure, it seemed real, seemed scary enough. That was a war tactic; a big pile of distractions. While we've all been dealing with that, something's been brewing inside the earth and some day, soon, it's going to kill us all."

No one said anything. Partly because they were scared she was right.

Several moments later, Giles stood and addressed the room.

"I know you're all scared, and rightly so, but we do have to be strong. We can't let little distractions get in our way. We have to focus..."

"Stop! Giles... Dawn... Everyone... I know this is hard, waiting and training. Not knowing what's going to happen next. Sure, something bigger is coming. Something that we'll have to fight. But it's been seven years of fighting for me. And if this is the last battle, I'm going out kicking and screaming. So, Dawn, tell me how to not get dead." Buffy looked at her sister, her eyes pleading for a response.

"A long time ago there was a race of people, women, and they were known as Guardians."

"Yes, I've read about them..." Giles began.

"No, these are different from anything written about. Their story was never recorded. They were there when the first slayer was created. They were there through it all, from the beginning of the earth."

"How does that help me?"

"They watched the slayers, made sure they had the resources they needed to fight their battles."

"Then why hasn't any slayer lived past 18?" Kennedy asked.

"I have. B has, what makes us different?"

"I think it has a little something to do with the fact that you won't take death for an answer." Andrew stated flatly.

"The Guardians had powers, like those of a witch. They were mocked and looked upon as outcasts, so they went into hiding. They still watched the slayers, by forming a group of informants, and called them watchers."

"So, they're the ones responsible for the watcher's who tried to kill me?!" Buffy shouted.

"No. Those... were rebel watchers, who formed what is currently the Watcher's Council. The first Council made it their mission to kill off the original watchers, so the slayers would strictly be in their control."

"Giles?" Buffy looked at her former watcher.

"I hadn't the faintest idea. This is news even to me." Gils said, taking off his glasses and wiping them with a cloth.

"What are these guardians about? How can they help?" Buffy asked her younger sister.

"The Guardians did a spell, to form a weapon. It's powerful, and it's meant for the current slayer."

"Guess that's you, B." Faith looked at the floor.

"It's us. The chosen two." Buffy looked at the dark slayer. They shared a smile. "So, where is it? How do I get it?"

"I don't know. It's not written anywhere. None of it is."

"What? Dawn...then how do you know..."

"Buffy. I'm the Key. You may have been human longer, but I've been a ball of energy for thousands of years. And now, I'm just starting to discover some of the power I behold. The weapon will turn up. But you should know, the Guardians still exist."

"How do I find them?"

"I don't know. Everyone should get some rest." Dawn looked around the room once more before walking up the stairs to her room.


	5. chapter 5

The crowd in the living room had diminished down to Buffy, Giles, Andrew and Xander. Some of the potentials were also in the living room; their sleeping bags all set up on the floor. Some of them went up to sleep in Dawn's room. Faith made a beeline for the porch. Willow went up to her room.

Cut to the Living room:Buffy said goodnight to Giles and Xander and Andrew, waved to the potentials and started walking up the stairs."B...Buffy." Faith called from the porch."Yeah..." Buffy turned and joined the brunette slayer on the porch. "What's up.""What's going on? What did she mean when she told us something bigger's coming?""I'm not sure Faith." Buffy sat on the step next to Faith. "But I hope we're ready when it happens. I should get some sleep...so should you.""I will, I just need a minute to myself.""Night Faith.""Hey, B? When did Dawn grow up?""When we were busy saving the world." Buffy turned went into the house. On her way to her room she heard giggling and yelling from Dawn's room. She opened the door a little and peeked in.She saw Dawn sitting on the bed covering her ears with a pillow. She made a 'come here' motion with her hand. Dawn came stumbling out of the room."Thank you! I thought I'd never get out of there.""That's what sisters are for. Come on, you can sleep in my room tonight."

--------------------------

Cut to: The alley.

Angel and Spike are now fighting on the ground. Angel is on top of Spike throwing punches.

"Kill him already Spikey."

"Dru...Drusilla?"

"Spike what the hell are you talking about, Drusilla is gone... dead."

"I know, I know. I just- thought about her is all."

"Get up." Angel said through clenched teeth.

Spike slowly sat up, and brought himself to his feet.

"What's wrong with you?" Angel asked.

"Nothing, just leave me a lone."

Spike walked away from Angel, back toward the Summers' house.

------------------------------

Cut to: Summers' house, upstairs hallway. We hear giggling and arguing. Kennedy stumbles out of Dawn's teenage-girl- filled room. "It's like a war zone in there." She said, toothbrush in hand. She backed away from Dawn's room, not paying attention to where she was going, she bumped into Willow, literally."Hey- watch it! Oh. It's you." Willow rolled her eyes."Hi, good to see you to Willow.""I'm sorry, I'm just not in the mood." Willow went to the bathroom and slammed the door in Kennedy's face."So, how are you?"

"What part of 'door in face' didn't hit you hard enough?"

"I get that you don't like me, but why the hostility?"

"Kennedy...you're tormenting me and you're cracking down on Faith like it's her fault we're not together." Willow stepped out of the bathroom.

"She is the reason why you left me."

"No, she's not. You were the reason Kennedy. When are you gonna see that?"

Willow went into her room, and softly shut the door.

Kennedy turned back toward the bathroom, and walked herself right into Faith.

"Watch it." Faith said.

"Sorry." Kennedy muttered.

"I'm sure you are." Faith walked past Kennedy and knocked on Willow's door. "Willow, it's Faith...can I...?"

Willow opened the door and pulled Faith in by her shirt collar and shut the door forcefully. Willow pushed Faith against the door and kissed her hungrily on the lips."Red, (mmm) stop. (mmm) Willow!" Faith used her slayer strength to get the witch to let up.

Willow pouted. "No kisses?"

"No. I mean, yes, but..." Faith sat on Willow's bed. "Willow, last night...you had to have dreamt something."

"W-what makes you say that?"

"I woke up because you were tossing and turning, you were kicking and crying. I tried to hold you close but you pulled away. You looked so hurt... like you were in such pain."

Willow sat down next to Faith. She was fiddling her thumbs, eyes focused on her hands.

"I don't know what to say. I remember the dream, but I didn't know it was like that." Willow looked at Faith "I didn't hurt you did I? I'm sorry. I didn't know. I—"

"Woah, woah, hey it's ok Red. Slow down. You didn't hurt me. I'm a big bad slayer, remember?"

Willow snuggled up closer to Faith, who put her arms around the witch.

"You just shook me up a little, Red."

"I remember the dream." Willow paused for a moment.

"Red, you-"

"I lied to you." Willow pulled out of Faith's embrace, and looked her right in the eyes. "I didn't think I woke you up. I- I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Faith ran the back of her hand over Willow's cheek. "Tell me about it?"

"In my dream there were vampires. Thousands of them, but they were stronger that regular vampires. They didn't look human at all. And we were all there, fighting, but it wasn't enough. They won."

Faith sat on the bed across from Willow. She took Willow's hand in hers, and brought it up to her lips, where she placed a gentle kiss upon it. Faith raised her eyes to meet Willow's. "I'm sorry Red. You're safe now, no nightmares tonight."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I have a plan to make you forget about them and have wonderful dreams."

"Oh? What's that?"

"I'm not gonna give it up [I]that[/I] easy, Red. You'll have to make me talk." Faith climbed to the other side of the bed. Willow followed, and began tickling her slayer.

Out in the hallway, giggles could be heard from Willow's room. Kennedy walked out of the bathroom and looked at her former girlfriend's door. She put her head down and held back the tears that were forming behind her eyes.


	6. chapter 6

Cut to: the streets of Sunny D.

Spike is walking, occasionally putting his cigarette up to his lips. His eyes are toward the ground, and he's muttering to himself. All we see is his face."Can't kill, can't fight. What kind of vampire am I? Gotta get a soul, make Buffy love you back. Never gonna happen."The camera pans out. We see Spike, being followed by...Spike.

"Leave me alone." Spike said to the First. He turned around and it was gone. He turned back around to continue walking and he found the first in front of himself.

"I know what you are and you can't get to me."

"I already am. You wouldn't hear me if I couldn't. Wouldn't be able to see me."

"I bloody well may be insane 'cause of this bleedin' soul, but I know you don't belong." Spike looked up. The first morphed into Buffy.

"Of course I belong. I'm the slayer."

"You're not her, you're dirty, not her." Spike is crying. "Be anything but her!" He yelled.

Spike started running. Didn't know where he was going, but he let his feet do the leading. His mind was too tired.

------------

Cut to Buffy's room: Night.

It's dark.

"Dawn?"

"Yeah Buff?"

"You awake?"

"No."

"Ok." We hear the sound of sheets rustling, then the light turns on.

"Buffy, what's on your mind?" Dawn sat back down on the bed.

"Nothing, go back to sleep."

"Don't do that Buffy. Be my sister, talk to me." Dawn shook Buffy's shoulder violently.

"Ok...I've been thinking. Wondering actually..." Buffy sat up and looked at her sister. "How did you get so know-y?"

"Whaddya mean, Buff?"

"I mean- about all that guardian stuff, and watcher stuff that Giles didn't even know."

"Promise not to get mad at me?"

"I promise."

"A while ago, Willow showed me some spells."

"Don't get mad at her, I asked her, she was totally against it until I begged."

"How long has this been going on?"

"A little over a week ago, when we all went to The Bronze, I went to see how Willow was doing and I saw her floating things around her room."

"Willow was doing majick in the house?"

"Just little things, floating pencils and roses and pictures. And when Tara was alive they used to show me little things like that, pencil floating and stuff. And then I asked her to help me with a spell I was researching."

"What kind of Spell?" **Flashback to Willow's room (day).  
**

_"Promise you won't tell Buffy?"__"Dawn, if this is something you have to keep from your sister, then it's probably not a good idea."__"It's not that, it's just that she'll—she won't understand."  
__   
  
"What do you mean?""I don't want to offend her.""How would you?""I know she's not really my sister. I know that I'm special, that I'm the key.""Buffy knows you're the key too, remember, but you _are_ her sister."[  
  
_

_"But I wasn't always. I was- a big ball of energy."[  
  
_

_"So why so you need me?"  
  
_

_"Help me learn about who I am. There's this spell, it's a memory spell.  
  
_

_"Dawn, you remember what happened last time I—"  
  
_

_"This spell is different. It's a spell to enlighten. It's supposed to help someone remember things they've forgotten. And I want to remember what I was before the monks made me D__awn Summers."  
_

Cut back to Buffy's room."And Willow helped you?"

"Well, yes, but it took much convincing."

"Dawn..."

"I knew you'd be mad."

"I just- don't know what to say." Buffy looked down at her hands.

"About everything I've learned?"

"No. Dawn, I think it's great that you wanna know about your past, it could be really useful to us in this battle. Just—Willow with the magic... again."

"It's not like that Buffy, she's learning to control it.""That's what I'm afraid of. I don't trust her spells, remember all the memory loss and invisibleness, and...""It's different now Buffy. Willow is breaking inside because of all the remorse she feels for everything she's done."

"Which makes her unstable. I've seen unstable Willow. I don't wanna see her again."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Keep Willow out of this battle."

"But you can't—Buffy, we need her."

"I don't." Buffy said quietly but firmly, and laid herself down to sleep.

-----------------------Cut to Willow's Room.

Willow is sleeping...her arms are wrapped around Faith's stomach and her head is resting on Faith's chest. Her red hair is shining, and is the last thing Faith smelled before she went to sleep. Faith lay asleep under her exhausted witch, with her arms wrapped around the red headed woman. Willow began to stir, and this caused Faith to wake up a little, but not enough to open her eyes.

"You ok, Red?" Faith asked sleepily.

"Mmmm." Willow groaned as she rolled away from Faith.

Faith followed and put her arm over Willow's side onto her stomach.

-----------------------

Cut to: The Summers' house, ext.Spike is walking, trudging up the front lawn toward the house. His feet are heavy, his eyes tired. Daybreak is near and the blonde vampire is fully aware of that. He can smell it. This doesn't change his pace, as he slowly, painfully enters the house.The curtains are closed and the living room is dark. Andrew is asleep in an armchair, Giles is asleep on the couch and Xander is asleep on the floor. Spike heads for the kitchen.

He opens the fridge and pulls out two small bags of blood. It's been a long time since he'd eaten.

-----------------------

Cut to: Buffy's room.

The clock reads 5:47 a.m. Buffy is laying awake. She stands and slowly pulls on a pair of pants. Dawn has taken over her bed and all the blankets. The cold, and tired slayer walked down to get herself something to drink.

She was about to walk into the kitchen when she noticed Spike and paused for a moment.

We see Spike sitting at the table, his head in his hands. He seems to be crying. Next to him on the table sits a mug of warm blood. Buffy cleared her throat to make her presence known.

Spike looked up at her. His eyes were bloodshot, hair a mess, and his cheeks were glistening from the dim light of the kitchen reflecting off his tears.

"Good night, then." Spike mumbled. He descended the stairs to the basement.

"Spike..." Buffy whispered. She followed him down.

"Come to yell at me again, have you? Go 'head but I won't hear it." He sat down on the cot. "I'm too tired to listen. Too tired to care."

"Spike." She whispered again. His eyes looked deep into hers. "Hold me?" She asked quietly.Buffy didn't wait for an answer. She laid herself down on the cot next to the blonde vampire."Buffy..." Spike slurred. He looked at her eyes, her face, glowing. "My Buffy." and those were the last words said, before they drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------

Morning: Summers' house. The kitchen.

Dawn's thoughts What happened to Buffy? She gave the whole speech about how we have to stick together. And all she wants to do is exclude people. I thought she and Willow were getting close again, back to being friends...They even robbed that mall together, I thought that was a sign a friendship, but maybe I'm wrong.

"I said, hey Dawnie..." Willow said, waving her hand in front of Dawn's face to get her attention.

"Sorry Willow. I was thinking."

"I could tell. What about?" Willow sat down and opened a book.

"Just Buffy."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. She rescued me from a roomful of screaming teenagers."

"That's good, but why the extra-thinky face?"

"I'm just worried about her I guess.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." Dawn took down a bowl from the cabinet and poured herself some cereal. "So, how was your night?"

"Um..." Willow blushed, "It was good."

"I noticed from the giggle-fest you two were having."

"You heard that?... Don't tell Faith she'll totally freak."

"You think so?"

"She will. She'll go psycho-slayer on me."

"How could I not hear you guys- you were so loud."

"It wasn't- we were just having fun."

"Willow, it's ok. I was just joking."

"Hey Will, what's the what?" Buffy came into the kitchen. Dawn shot her a nasty 'I can't believe you' look, and stormed out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Willow asked.

"I dunno. We had a little bitty argument last night and-"

"It's ok, I understand, a sister thing."

"What's with you, Will?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, Will. You can tell me anything. I'm your best friend, Will."

"Buffy, you can't lie to me. I know Dawn told you about the spell. I know that you don't trust me and that's why you're all with the wiggins."

"Will...Willow, I'm sorry..."

"No, Buffy, You tell me that you forgive me, that you've given me another chance...and now you're acting like you're afraid of me."

"I didn't know you were doing magic again."

"What does it matter?"

"Last time I saw you do a spell, you went all veiny and tried to kill me.

Willow and Buffy continue to argue. We see Faith watching from the doorway.

Willow tried her best to hold back tears, but it wasn't working very well.

"I'm sorry Will, this is how it has to be. I want you out." Buffy said coldly.

Buffy turned around to see Faith standing behind her.

"Hey- you ready to go."

"In a few B, can I have a minute with Red?"

"Yeah. Sure." Buffy said cheerily as if nothing just happened. She headed upstairs.

"Willow... I heard what just happened." Faith walked closer to the witch.

"It's ok. That's just Buffy. That's how she is. One day you're forgiven, and the next day you're not."

"I'm not letting you leave."

"You heard her." Willow stood.

"You can't...I can't survive in this house without you."

"Then I at least need to stay away from Buffy for a really long time, and being here isn't going to help with that."

Willow started to walk away from Faith.

"Where are you going?"

"To say goodbye to Dawn."

"Willow you don't have to do that. Let me talk to Buffy. We're going to look for that weapon thing. We'll be gone for a while..."

"Well, maybe I won't be here when you get back." willow is now crying. Her back is turned to Faith.

"Where you gonna go?"

"I don't know Faith."

Faith walked closer to Willow, putting her hand on the red head's shoulder. Willow didn't move.

"Look at me?" Faith pleaded. Willow didn't budge. Her tears were flowing more freely now. Faith wrapped her arms around Willow's stomach and softly kissed the back of her neck.

"I know I hurt her. I know I hurt everyone, but I was different. I'm different now. She think that just because I've started using magic again that I'm gonna go all evil."

Faith let go of Willow, folding her arms on her chest.

Willow turned around to look at Faith. "Faith, I have to do this... people don't want me here..."

Faith waited and just looked at her Willow. She looked into those big green eyes and jut let herself enjoy what she saw, but on the outside she wore a stern expression.

"Shit, Red. I want you here. I need you here.""I know but,""But if that's not enough than I'm a fool for loving you. I thought you were bigger than that."Willow stood silently, looking at the floor."Willow," Faith moved close to her so that their bodies were almost touching. Faith put one hand on Willow's cheek. The witch started to back away, with tears in her eyes. "Don't do this." Faith whispered.Willow took another step back, her tear-filled eyes locked on Faith. She didn't know whether to run, or to Let Faith take hold of her and just cry.  
  
Faith looked at the woman in front of her. If she didn't do something soon, Willow would be gone and she couldn't risk that. A tear fell down Faith's cheek."I'm sorry." Willow whispered."No!" Faith grabbed Willow by her belt buckle and pulled her body close, planting a rough, but meaningful kiss on her love's lips. One hand was playing with the top of Willow's jeans and the other hand was on the back of Willow's head, fingers entwined in her red hair.The kiss lingered, tongues danced, but both women were crying.Willow shuddered at Faith's actions. She put her arms around Faith's waist as they kissed.Faith slowly pulled out of the kiss with her eyes still closed; she rested her forehead against Willow's."I'm not going anywhere..." Faith whispered, "Until you promise me that when I get back...you'll be in or near this house.""Open your eyes." Willow said. Their noses were touching. Faith obliged. "I promise." Willow said, looking into Faith's eyes. The two women hugged. They held each other for a few minutes, but it seemed to them like only a few seconds. Buffy came back into the kitchen."Faith- It's time to go.""You promised, Red."Willow nodded her head. And Faith and Buffy were on their way, leaving a very upset witch in the kitchen. 


	7. chapter 7

cut to:

Faith and Buffy are walking toward the cemetery. "You think we'll find this thing in here?" Faith asked. "Not looking for the weapon." "Then what' the deal, B?" "We're gonna find these guardian people." "What if they don't wanna be found?" 

Buffy didn't say anything. The two slayers just kept walking along. Faith not knowing where the hell Buffy was taking her.

"I heard what you said to Red."

"So." 

"You're such a hypocrite."

"What?"

"B, you go on and on about how we all have to stand together in this fight. And then you tell your best friend to leave."

Faith turned (still walking) and looked at the older slayer. "What do you have to say for yourself, B?"

"She's been doing magic again- and you weren't there when it happened. It slowly started taking her over and then she tried to end the world."

"She's changed, B. And you haven't given her a chance to prove it."

"I thought she was done with magic. I thought we were all safe."

"You think it's not safe having her around, B, you gotta be crazy. I mean- you got an escaped convict slayer in the house." 

"Slayer." A vampire overheard the word and repeated it. He was sitting on top of a nearby tombstone and glanced toward Buffy and Faith.

Faith ignored the vamp. "You're too busy being concerned with your feelings that you are about anything else." Faith charged toward the vamp. She jumped over a tree stump. Buffy wasn't far behind. Faith jumped over a gravestone (now she was just showing off) and promptly fell into a hole.

"Faith!" Buffy leaned over the cement and looked down into the hole. She didn't see anything. "Are you ok?"

Buffy looked up and saw the vamp advancing on her.

Faith dug her lighter out of her pocket. "Yeah, B. You gotta see this place."

Buffy jumped into the hole and landed on her feet, standing next to Faith. 

"I think we're gonna have some company though."

"You didn't dust him?" Faith rolled her eyes.

Buffy stood directly under the hold. The vampire fell through, just like she suspected. She held up her arm, stake in hand. When the vamp hit the floor, she thrust the stake through his heart, turning him to dust.

"Ok, all work and no play, what is this place?" Buffy looked over at Faith who was fumbling to light a cigarette.

"How the hell should I know?" Faith started walking down a tunnel.

"Why are you all huffy towards me?"

"You really are oblivious, aren't you, B?"

Buffy looked at the younger slayer with confusion.

"You blow off your best friend, my girlfriend, because you're scared she's going to hurt Dawn. You haven't taken the time to see that Willow's hurting too."

"So she's using magic to feel better. Sounds all too familiar." 

"I knew you wouldn't understand, B. You never were that bright."

The two women were arguing like this for some time.

"Ah, Slayers." A husky voice from the shadows said.

"Who's there?" Faith sounded alarmed.

"I don't see anybody." Buffy said calmly.

"Here." Faith lit her lighter.

We see a dark cave, and two slayers. Nothing else.

"Eh hem..." The sound of a woman clearing her throat behind them made the slayers turn around. 

"Um...hi." Buffy stammered.

"What are you, some kinda hermit?"

"Pretty much." The old woman said softly. 

She was a slender woman with purpley-white hair that dangled down by her waist. Her face was wrinkled and worn, her eyes heavy. Her voice was soft, yet strong. She was wearing a long burgundy cloak which drug on the ground when she walked.

The woman turned away from the slayers and began to walk down another small cave.

"Where's she going?"

"Afraid to find out B?" Faith said, following the woman down the dark and musty tunnel.

Buffy rolled her eyes at her sister slayer.

"Slayers." The woman stopped and turned to face them. She appeared to look much younger now. "Arguing isn't going to get you through this."

"Who are you?" Buffy asked.

"I've been watching you, slayers. I brought you here."

"You made us fall down a fucking hole? Couldn't have made it easier?" Faith jumped.

"I had to be inconspicuous."

"What's with the shady?"

"She means 'why.'" Buffy translated, looking at her fellow slayer.

"Just because I don't use your slang does not mean I cannot understand it." The old woman waved her hand and lit up the cave they were standing in.

"Listen, and learn." The woman sat down on a small wooden stool.

Both slayers sat on the ground.

"I've been waiting for you...Thousands of years have gone by and the story of two slayers was foretold. I came to this place, waiting for the chosen two. When you were called, Faith, I followed you. I watched you and Buffy fight your battles, conquering this demon and that. Now and apocalypse is at hand. Not just your everyday, run-of-the-mill kind. This is the big one. And if you want to Survive it, you'll need the ultimate weapon."

"We know about the weapon, where can we find it?"

"It was buried in a tunnel here in Sunnydale, but some of the First's followers moved it, and now is in a room, near the mouth of hell." "Isn't it dangerous that they have it, couldn't they use is against us?" Faith asked. "It's locked and protected in a stone. Only a slayer can pull it free." 

"Probably in the high school."

"What are we waiting for?" Faith stood.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Buffy turned to ask the woman, but she was gone.

--------------- Back at the Summers' house... Spike is getting ready to go out for the night. Dawn is asleep in her bed. Some potentials lay awake on her floor. The living room is empty. Willow is sitting on her floor meditating. We see a bag packed on the bed. A soft knock is heard at her door. Willow looks at the door, alarmed. The witch stands, grabs her bag and throws it out the window. She follows, climbing down the trellis on the wall. Int. Willow's room: Her door opens and Kennedy peeks in. She shuts the door when she sees that the room is empty. Summers' house ext: Willow jumps the last few feet to the ground. She picks up her bag and turns around. A bringer is standing behind her. Another one walks up to her left and another to her right. Before she can scream, one of them attacks her from behind and gags her. The three carry her off into the darkness. On the other side of the house... 

Buffy and Faith arrive at the front door.

"Did you hear something?"

"No. My thoughts are too loud to hear anything else." Buffy said to the brunette Slayer.

Faith ran inside and ran up the steps. 

"Faith what are you doing?"

"I gotta find her."

"She's not here." Kennedy said, coming out of the bathroom.

"What do you mean...when did she leave?" Faith was freaking out. Her heart was pounding.

"I don't know. I just went to talk to her and I open the door and she was gone."

Faith went into Willow's room and slammed the door. She looked around the room for any signs, a note, anything. Faith looked sat on the chair by the window and looked out at the night sky. "Love, where are you?" She whispered. Faith rested her arm on the windowsill. She put her chin on her arm and looked down at the ground. She noticed Willow's bag, abandoned and laying on the ground.

"Buffy! this is all your fault!" Faith had a bubble in her throat, and tears behind her eyes.

The blonde slayer didn't hear her. She was already on her way to the basement.

"Spike." She whispered.

"Down here Luv."

"Where are you going?"

"Out. It's morning for me, remember?" Buffy laid herself down on his cot. "You can crash here if you like." She didn't answer. Her eyes stay cold, staring at the wall.

"Have it your way then. G'night pet." Spike said...as her walked up the stairs, and lit a cigarette.

Faith ran down the stairs, almost pummeling into Spike.

"Wake up, you stupid bitch!" Faith screamed.

Buffy didn't move.

"Willow's gone and you have to find her."

"Why? I told her to leave."

"She didn't leave on her own, someone took her. Her stuff's still here." Faith let a tear fall down her cheek. She bit her lip.

"If she's hurt in any way...you are dead, Blondie." Faith said through clenched teeth. Fade to black. 

-----------------------------

stay tuned for the next episode....


End file.
